


Bats and Crows can be easily mistaken for one another, especially when sitting on a roof

by millain123



Series: 3 times Bruce Wayne sits on a roof, only to be joined by increasingly interesting people [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Chinese Food, Depressed Bruce Wayne, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, Lunch, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, Talking, Triggers, Young Bruce Wayne, lots of talking, roofs, the point is that these boys go eat food and maybe kiss on the way back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millain123/pseuds/millain123
Summary: Jonathan Crane was no stragner to roofs, but he was in fact a stranger to Bruce Wayne sitting on the ledge of said roofIn which Jonathan talks Bruce down, and then they go eat food.READ THE TAGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Bruce Wayne
Series: 3 times Bruce Wayne sits on a roof, only to be joined by increasingly interesting people [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045287
Kudos: 17





	Bats and Crows can be easily mistaken for one another, especially when sitting on a roof

Jonathan was no stranger to roofs, having spent many a day climbing up on inspired housing and concrete siding. Sometimes it was just to think or to escape something. Escape seems to be a word used many times by Jonathan, escape from the people at home or the people in his own head. The high school bullies weren't something he was unfamiliar with but they were still not very fun to deal with. 

So yes Jonathan had much experience with rooftops. He's not have that much experience with someone else on said rooftops. Especially not with that someone was Bruce Wayne.   
Everybody knew who Bruce Wayne was, you'd be an idiot if you didn't. The rich kid of the rich kids, the studious boy you never stood out of line about anything. That is unless you prayed on someone weaker than you. it was quite strange the fairy had inside versus salt though Jonathan hadn't paid it much mind. He was just another rich kid who filled to the brim with fear and didn't know how to get it out. And so that fear turned to anger and the cycle went on and on. It was honestly quite boring. He did throw a mean punch though. Jerome deserved it. 

The only other interesting thing about Bruce was how much Jerome seemed to be utterly enamored with him. Jerome wasn't truly interested in almost anybody. sure he hung around almost everyone but it was mostly just to get in their good side and steal from them. Jonathan only interested him a little bit because his brain was just a little bit fucked up. But Bruce Wayne for some reason did. maybe it had to do with the fact that he stood up to Jerome, quietly but friendly telling him to stop what he was doing. Beating up the little kids who wouldn't give him lunch money or something. And Wayne didn’t count on Jerome not in fact stopping instead nearly laughing in his face, Bruce punched him. Hard. In said face. 

Jerome had lunged at him, fury burning into his eyes. But if anyone had looked closer they would notice something else there. Excitement. Or arousal, it was always very hard to tell with Jerome. They had a bit of a scuffle, Bruce turning up his all to rich clothing with Jerome's blood and his own. But in the end it had ended up with both of them going to the nurse's station. Johnathon was pretty sure that something on the red head's face might have been broken, but I still died on that stupid grin as he was dragged away from the orphan billionaire.

So maybe Jonathan could suppose that Jerome was only enamored with the fight improves not the man himself. But as it has previously been stated Jonathan never really paid that much attention to Bruce. Well until now.

"I'm guessing you're going to tell me to get down," Bruce's voice was soft and shaky, completely unlike his normal tone.   
He normally spoke as if he lived a thousand lives, seen a thousand wars and had decided to be stark and angry. This obviously wasn't that Bruce. That Bruce didn't sit on the edges of roofs.

"What are you doing up here Wayne,?" Jonathan asked, walking closer to the ledge where the darkly clad man sat. He couldn't see Bruce's face only noticing the hunch posture of someone... Johnson didn't dare say broken because Bruce Wayne was many things but he never looked broken. 

"What are we all doing here Jonathan," something was in his hand Jonathan noticed, pointily not reacting to the use of his first name. (How did Bruce even know him, they didn't interact often?). It was obviously a piece of paper, just notebook paper like it was torn out in a hurry. Maybe it was. 

Bruce's vague and overuse answer made Jonathan roll his eyes, still walking closer hoping to see something, do something? The answer was unclear. Bruce was pointily not wearing the school uniform, even though the dark reds and blacks often suited his fashion taste.

They were supposed to be in school right now. So it was a Friday before a break who really ever goes to school on those days, certainly not Jonathan, the reprieve from bullies and idiots, a precious gift. He couldn't vouch for Bruce of course never seeing him, thought from watching you and what he had heard would be strange for him to be sitting on a roof, alone, looking hunched over without the school uniform on. 

"Bruce I'm not joking,"

"Of course you're hot you're not Jerome or anyone else," Bruce waved his hand in the air dismissively not at Jonathan but at his own words. He sounded like he was smiling. Jonathan couldn't remember a point where he saw a Bruce Wayne smile, a real smile not once he put on for appearances. He had seen the practice apathy and expression list one might expect from a media darling. He had seen righteous anger against those praying on the weak. He had seen fear in all newspaper covers 4 years ago with the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne. But he hadn't ever seen a smile. 

Jonathan sighed, finally sitting down next to Bruce. He stole a look (it wasn't really stealing if all the parties knew what he was looking at, was it?) And found it for lack of a better term; unsettling. 

Bruce looked utterly destroyed. Like someone had shaken his foundations and all the carefully guarded walls were about to come shattering down with a whimper. Destroyed was another expression Jonathan had never expected to see you on Bruce's face. Destroyed was for people who had lost everything. For weak people without that spark that could fuel them. Destroyed was for children whose puppy had just gotten run over or just learned that they were not ever going to see their best friend again. Bruce Wayne was not made to look destroyed.

His features were all messed up like the art styles Jonathan never paid attention to in the one art credit he needed to pass the semester. Like an amateur artist painting without any form of reference. Eyes screwed up too big, lacking that sort of spark to make them come alive. If Jonathan looked closely enough he suspected he could find tear tracks paving shiny roads down Bruce's cheeks. His lips were as Jonathan suspected crawled into a sad smile. A shaky one, reflecting the nuances of his own voice. 

"I was planning to jump, you know," Bruce spoke out of nowhere, surprising Jonathan but not as much as it should. why else would someone like Bruce Wayne come up with alone looking utterly destroyed. 

But why? That seems to be the question whenever someone had told anyone such an admission. Why do you want to jump? Why are you telling me this? Why, do you want me to stop you? 

Jonathan of course had his own fair share of why questions, but push them aside for trying to coax the orphan off the ledge. Literally. Jonathan wasn't a psychopath nor did he lock any compassion for humans. He didn't particularly connect with most of them but he knew that guilt would eat him up if he left Bruce on the roof. 

"I'm not going to let you," Jonathan responded to Bruce's not-question, keeping his voice as level as you could hearing that someone had just planned to commit suicide. It wasn't an everyday occurrence that the richest boy and Gotham and a complete nobody met like this. By all rules and laws this shouldn't be happening. That rules and laws always seem to be bent around rich kids in Gotham.   
Bruce let out a soft sad sound, which could easily be mistaken for anything but a laugh. It was another thing Jonathan had never seen Bruce do, laugh. laughing was for stupid teenagers who didn't have a care in the world and could actually take humor and the devastating situation of that life. Jonathan sometimes wondered if Bruce cared. CAD for the people around him other than himself. 

But it was a stark and harsh reminder of why he was any bit interesting to anyone, as Bruce inevitably cared. Care too much for someone who had the world at their hands. Someone like that should they're not to care for people would take advantage of it. 

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Bruce almost choked out eyes glimmering with tears unshed. They look like; Jonathan hesitated to use the word pools and glimmering the cliche dialogue not fitting someone like Bruce. They looked more like caves, hollow and empty but secrets lurking on the inside. Well something waiting to get out? (Had it already?) Hardly the most important question of the time, though another one pressing firmly against Jonathan's head.

"Suppose you'll be asking all those why questions about now, you're supposed to after all," Bruce said, finally turning around to face Jonathan, the look of other defeat still present on his face. 

Jonathan could take it mildly offense to the ‘supposed to’ comment but not bring it too hard as maybe he was supposed to be asking the wrong questions for the wrong time and the wrong people. Bruster didn't want him to ask the why questions though he would inevitably. 

Inevitably seem to be a word used often in both of their thoughts, because death was inevitable and stopping Bruce from jumping was inevitable and all the stupid things that life threw at them were inevitable. 

"Yes I suppose I am," Jonathan talked with an even cadence as much of an even cadence as he could. He hadn't interacted with Bruce much and hadn't even paid attention but he picked up on a few things. One of them being Bruce could see through almost any lie. 

it was to be expected someone having to deal with higher ups and old rich people longing to steal the young boy's money. And more so Bruce didn't like lies. In fact lies might have been one of the things Bruce hated most at least from Jonathan's point of view. Lies were another inevitable part of life. Everyone lied. Hell even Bruce Wayne lied sometimes, as much as he would overwhelmingly deny it. 

Jonathan had told and been exposed to his fair share of lies, but something sickly and almost warm and nice told him not to lie to Bruce. 

"To be honest I don't see what could put you up here. I always took you as too stubborn to die," the ‘to be honest’ wasn't a false statement as many you could wonder if Bruce Wayne could ever die. He was the kind of person who seemed like he challenged us to a game of chess and win.   
It was almost a certainty Bruce would win that game of chess against death, the stubbornness in fourth right of that sort of boy not going unnoticed. 

Bruce let out a small quiet laugh before speaking "Everyone dies someday," it was true even someone like Bruce Wayne can escape death forever. His parents didn't. 

it was a rogue thought not meant to cross Jonathan's mind, though it did. As many things associated with Bruce Wayne's; his parents' unfortunate passing was one of the most prominent. Everyone had read the papers that day seeing the cover shot of a boy with blood stained hands. Not a pretty picture. It had to find how the world would see Bruce Wayne forever, trying to fill in his father and mother's shoes. It was not the ideal legacy to have left for you, though the riches and access to a company was sure to help. 

Maybe that's why Bruce was up here.Jonathan had assumed that Bruce dealt with the best therapy money could buy to deal with the death of his parents. It was with any sane guardian would put him through. But then again Bruce didn't seem like the type to submit himself willingly to the help of someone else. He instead seemed like the type to try and bear the entire way to the world on his shoulders. 

"I suppose they do," it was non-committal ,something to leave it open up to conversation but not push too harshly. Pushing him would only hurt him more. And as much as Jonathan couldn't understand most people he didn't want to be responsible for something like that. 

"It's been almost 4 years," it was glaringly obvious who Bruce was referring to. Has it been four years? 4 years ago a random gunman in an alley stole Thomas and Martha Wayne from the world. Jonathan knew hardly nothing about the Wayne's, save for a few peripheral details no one could miss. Apparently they actually wanted to help Gotham. It was almost laughable that the ver City that they had strived to help for years was the one that had put them in their graves. But it hadn't killed Bruce. It let Bruce deteriorate on his own. 

Something unfamiliar I spoke up and Jonathan's otherwise cloudy mind. I'm not going to let you disappear by yourself. it's spoke with a passionate kind of fire Jonathan hadn't felt in a long time, maybe ever. It was overwhelmingly confusing, strong emotions never being Jonathan's strong suit. they were difficult and otherworldly and not something that he particularly wanted to face. but the little voice that had never spoken up before told him to protect one Bruce Wayne. 

"I'm not going to say it wasn't your fault because I assume you've heard that a hundred times. Sometimes repeating things doesn't make you comprehend it better does it," Jonathan's voice took on a perceptible softer quality like someone talking to a wounded animal. Normally Bruce would detest it. 

But Jonathan spoke with truth. Bruce liked truth.

and it was true that the not his fault was something that Bruce had almost a hundred times. Not his fault that there was a random gunman, not his fault that the damage was done was fatal. and the rational part of Bruce's brain knew that it wasn't. But he just couldn't understand how it couldn't be.

"You are admittedly correct in that assumption Jonathan. They are words I hear a lot. But I appreciate the sentiment of your refusal to say them," the waivers spoke was overwhelmingly formal, never letting down his guard. it reminded Jonathan of the old place they had to read in English class, or the historical soap operas a friend's mother had watched long ago. Jonathan could better remember that friend much less their mother, but he remembered the dramatic dialogue, lack of what Jonathan called simple words. Bruce spoke like a soap opera but the emotions were real and there

"It is not only my refusal though admittedly most likely would not have been your fault. It is merely a fact that most people utter the same words when come face-to-face with the tragedy it came to yours," 

"I wouldn't call it a tragedy Jonathan, it's just something that happened. This is Gotham," his words were resigned like he had repeated them to himself over and over in the mirror. Maybe he did. Tragedy was just another word to describe an event that transpired. Tragedy was for over dramatic newspaper articles and history books. One could argue that the Wayne's belonged in some sort of history book. Jonathan preferred to take a neutral stance on it though the little voice in his head was leaning more towards the history side.

"This is Gotham," he parroted his words back to Bruce taking a look at the overcast day. It was perpetually overcast and Gotham, clouds draining the color out of anything transpired in the streets.   
Help him, The voice side out increasingly frustrated over the lack of progress made on Jonathan's part. He could be doing more to help Bruce. But what could he do realistically? Bruce had everything you could have a want minus something buried 6 ft in the ground. Everything and nothing for all those infernal possessions that Bruce for lack of better word was thrust upon to didn't mean much. 

For anyone else that would have meant everything and the young Wayne boy knew how lucky he was. He knew people would kill for his opportunities. And he was entirely grateful for that but he of course missed something. Maybe it was his parents maybe it wasn't. 

Maybe it was something he had never seen or never heard. 

"Have you eaten today?" Jonathan asked a question causing a brittle laugh to escape Bruce's mouth. It was not a question either of them had expected. Jonathan was supposed to be asking why questions. 

"The house I initially misguided you on the basis of why questions and lack thereof. But no, I may have forgotten to eat breakfast and I shouldn't tell but we aren't in the cafeteria right now," in fact people in the cafeteria were scheduled to get out in another 10 minutes and arguably one of them might see the two on the roof. For some undetermined reason Jonathan didn't want the little conversation to be interrupted. but of course Jonathan eventually did want to get Bruce down from said ledge. Figuratively and literally.

"I know a good Chinese food place next to the uh fire department," it was a little restaurant, serving decent food at a grossly overprice. And you had to get extra chili on #32 everytime. But it was decent food and it was relaxed. Doc (that being the owner) was for lack of creativity and focus on such expressive words, a good man. and good men were hard to find and Gotham.

"Never heard of it," Bruce said with no small amount of humor in his voice. Yes that's exactly why I told you, Jonathan wanted to say but didn't. It wouldn't prove anything at this point. Only that may be Jonathan understood what Bruce fundamentally was and wanted.

"Well considering that both of us probably aren't going to be going to school would you like to get some semblance according to lunch at it?" Jonathan asked pointally, staring at anything but Bruce's cave like eyes. Why wouldn't he stare at them? Was he afraid? 

fear was in fact something that Jonathan crane was familiar with.  
He suspected strongly that it was something that Bruce had experience with too.

"The words 'is this a date' are on the tip of my tongue. I assure you that Jonathan though I assume it would be inappropriate to ask. Though it has been a mighty surprising day and you are kind of cute," Bruce was obviously not in the right state of mind or else the words bad of his mouth would be inevitably silenced. Jonathan chose not to react, save for the slight startup of his heart and a small almost non-existent smile passing over his face. 

"Is that a yes? because if not I'll have to escort you back to the cafeteria and make sure you don't do anything especially stupid," Jonathan finally looked back at cave eyes and slightly upturned eyebrows. You're struck by the strange question of whether or not he put makeup on his eyebrows. and here he was telling me about stupid things and that was one of the stupidest questions that could have passed over his head. 

"I suppose it is yes for lack of better terms and understanding and better possibilities. And I would like to formally thank you. It does get hard sometimes doesn't it," his agreement and words thereafter one frame does a question though Jonathan suspected the last one was deemed worthy of an answer. 

"Yes it does. And I appreciate your thanks but anyone would have done the same," Jonathan stood up brushing non-existent dust off his pant legs before offering a hand to Bruce. It was an offer that stated many things whether it be greasy Chinese food or more often than not a friend. They could both use a friend. 

Bruce took the hand and the offer there in it. 

"Maybe they would but the sentiment is the same. You are a good man Jonathan Crane," Bruce said those words with so much truth it would be hard to not believe them. Bruce said everything with that same level of truth and absoluteness. Unwavering stubbornly, and that could sometimes work in his favor. It was unbelievably charming if not for the staying tear tracks that still were prevalent on Bruce's face if you looked in the right light. And the shakiness in his hand as Jonathan pulled him up. 

But Bruce did in fact smile, a soft one to be sure but it was still a smile. I smile full of promise


End file.
